


Intentando nuevas cosas

by Cherby



Series: Bobby & Karen <3 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, flores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherby/pseuds/Cherby
Summary: Bobby decide que es buena idea llevar un ramo de rosas.





	Intentando nuevas cosas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que disfrutes esta cosa tan corta y estúpida! <3

Bobby no acostumbraba eso, sí lo hacía, pero cada bastante tiempo, mayormente cuándo celebraban algo, ni siquiera se había imaginado que podría hacer eso naturalmente, aunque quizá no podía. Luego lo pensó y se le ocurrió que sería buena idea, y es que, él no necesitaba alguna razón para darle flores a su esposa, simplemente un día más con ella secretamente lo hacía feliz, pero ahora, ahora era un desastre,  _dios_ , comenzaba a ponerse nervioso misteriosamente.

No tenía mucho sentido en realidad, pero tocó el timbre de su propio hogar, esperando a que su esposa saliera, ahora se sentía como un completo idiota, era como si fuera la primera vez que le fuera a dar flores, aunque lo era en algún sentido. Había salido a comprar algunas herramientas que necesitaba y de paso pensó en que llegar por un ramo de rosas era buena idea. El ramo constaba de seis rosas blancas, seis rosas y seis rojas, todas perfectamente esparcidas. Y es que, había ido a una florería donde una mujer muy amable le había explicado el significado de las rosas según su color.

Él lo sabía casi perfectamente, sabía que Karen entendería al momento de verlas, a ella realmente le gustaban las flores, él no acostumbraba a darle flores, pero ella tenía una gran colección en el jardín y Bobby la elogió por ello. Siempre repitiendo que sus manos hacían cosas hermosas. Casi siempre en la cena Karen hablaba sobre tipos de flores, o sobre sus flores, diciendo debería conseguir algún nuevo tipo de flores para encajar en el jardín, Bobby siempre reía cariñosamente por ello, repitiendo que su colección ya estaba más que perfecta.

Esperó silenciosamente a que Karen atendiera a su llamado, su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, era cómo si apenas estuvieran saliendo y no llevaran dos años de casados. Él limpió su mano sudorosa en su pantalón y respiró profundamente, diciendo palabras tranquilizadoras mentalmente. Pronto la puerta se vio abierta. Él se paralizó con el ramo escondido tras él.

"Oh, Bobby. ¿Olvidaste tus llaves, cariño?" Preguntó cariñosamente, abriendo el camino para que Bobby pudiera pasar, pero Bobby no se movió.

"Yo... no, yo no. Yo, yo, no." Divagó mirando el suelo, a ella y a la manija de la puerta, intentó acomodar las neuronas en su cerebro, pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Luego sin pensarlo, empujó su brazo hacia adelante, agitando la mano que sostenía el ramo. Cerró los ojos, no se podía ver en un espejo, pero estaba seguro de que su piel había tomado un color rojizo en sus mejillas y orejas. Esperó por una respuesta, alguna queja o un chillido de alegría, pero sólo sintió la mano de Karen pasar por su rostro, acariciando su mejilla barbuda.

"Son hermosas, cariño." Admitió, maravillándose. Bobby abrió los ojos y su corazón se derritió al mirar el brillo en los ojos de Karen. "Esas son bonitas opiniones." Razonó con entendimiento y Bobby sonrió tranquilamente, tenía total razón al pensar que Karen entendería a la perfección el significado de las flores.

"No tenían tulipanes, amor, lo siento. Yo fui a la siguiente florería, pero no abren los domingos." Explicó nerviosamente, seguramente arruinó un poco el momento, pero a Karen le gustaba igual. Y es que, le gustó más pensar en que Bobby pensaba conseguirle tulipanes, y no sólo por el significado, sino por que eran sus flores favoritas y Bobby lo recordaba, eso era lindo de su parte.

"No tienes que preocuparte." Ajustó más la palma de su mano a la mejilla de Bobby y sintió cómo Bobby se empujaba un poco contra ella, como un cachorro pidiendo amor. Ahora el corazón de ella avanzó rápidamente. Ella tomó el ramo de la mano de Bobby y lo abrazó, pegando el ramo a la espalda de Bobby, cuidando no dañar algo. Lo abrazó con sus manos amarrándose al rededor de su cuello.

Bobby ni siquiera pudo quejarse de la incomodidad del papel que envolvía las flores chocando contra su nuca. Bobby amarró sus manos en la cintura de Karen y la abrazó. Karen se acurrucó un poco en su hombro. "Te amo, Bobby." Susurró y cerró los ojos, era un momento tan pacífico para ambos, algo que necesitaban, habían estado peleando mucho sobre tonterías.

"También te amo, cariño." Sonrió en algo que pareció más una mueca, respirando ahora tranquilamente, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta cuándo se desvanecieron sus nervios.

Karen no esperó más y depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Bobby, ambos sonriendo, casi pereciendo borrachos en tanta dulzura.

**Author's Note:**

> Rosas rojas: Las rosas rojas son el símbolo del amor, de los enamorados, de la pasión, del fuego... Pero, alto ahí, las rosas rojas tienen otros significados, más secundarios pero igual de representativos. También simbolizan la admiración y el respeto.
> 
> Rosas blancas: Las rosas blancas simbolizan la pureza y la inocencia.
> 
> Rosas rosas: Las rosas de tal color simbolizan la ausencia de maldad, de doble intención. Manifiestan aprecio, cordialidad, actitud positiva y belleza.
> 
> Tulipán: Amor perfecto.


End file.
